


Merlin Season One Breakdown by Episode

by Cakewell



Series: Merlin BBC Season Breakdown by Episode [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Spoilers if you haven't seen merlin, and amazon prime, and watch this beautiful show, go now, the show is on netflix, what are you doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakewell/pseuds/Cakewell
Summary: For some reason, I have decided to create a breakdown of each epsiode of Merlin for each season because I am bored so why not. I wanted to do something fun and kind of snarky so that's what I'm doing. Enjoy!
Series: Merlin BBC Season Breakdown by Episode [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671511
Kudos: 2





	1. Merlin Season One Breakdown: Title Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen up to the first episode of season 5. Once I learned how the show ended...I avoided it but that is going to change. Again, this is just for fun even though it's tiring. Enjoy

Merlin was a show on bbc that ran from 2008 through 2012. The show depicted Merlin and Arthur as young adults, living in Camelot and getting up to a lot of shenanigans...more or less. Obviously, this subpar synopsis changes with each season and drastically changes after season three but we are gonna stick with it.

In a Land of Myth and a Time of Magic  
The Destiny of a Great Kingdom  
Rests on the Shoulders of a Young Boy  
His name... Merlin. 

This is said by The Great Dragon voiced by John Hurt.

The title sequence features stuff from the show, there is a sword and some of the actors faces.....just Colin Morgan....and some creatures from the show. I loved the opening quote and music. It makes me really hyped for the episode as it should and I'm always very badly singing along with the opening theme...its what we all do. Don't deny it. Also, getting John Hurt to voice the Dragon is just awesome.

I am going to be writing episode breakdowns when I can...basically, it will be me writing what is going on in each scene and telling the same three jokes....because I think I'm so funny when in fact, I'm not. Anyway, enjoy.


	2. Ep 1: The Dragon's Call

A young boy named Merlin moves to a place called Camelot. Legit the beginning of the Episode is Colin Morgan walking around until he gets to the castle. Beautiful! Merlin comes to Camelot because he has magic and needs to be taught...about how to use his magic...that he has. Once in Camelot before meeting anyone, our young main character who we know nothing about is walking about and is in total awe of the castle and his new home. He then witnesses a public beheading. (wow, the mood just went down so much) Apparently, the guy who is about to die is a sorcerer and has been caught using magic in Camelot...which is a big no-no. This is obviously a ~~great~~ terrible first impression. Way to go Camelot! Merlin seems shocked for like two seconds and then he books it to find Gaius. He is the court physician who is going to be housing Merlin. He is also the guy who is going to be helping Merlin to control his magic...yay! Gaius is a legend! He legit has no idea what day it is but takes it in stride when a gangly pasty boy shows up. (I wanted to say Irish but for this show...colin has a normal British accent because they wanted to make sure he could be understood...gosh). Merlin uses his magic for the audience to see for the first time by saving Gaius as he fell off his landing where all his books are...yay. Gaius grills merlin for a few minutes trying to figure him out but then thanks him for saving him. Merlin's room has some candles...I'm pretty sure after this, we never see these candles again...yep. Merlin then goes to look out the window and sees all of Camelot and he smiles. gosh, what a wee bean. He looks so hopeful. Then it cuts to Gaius reading the letter from Hunith...she tells him that she wishes that Merlin was just an ordinary boy but he isn't so it is no longer safe for him to stay in the small village where they reside...its called Ealdor by the way. Merlin needs someone to help him figure out his place in all this...he he he sounds very familiar. Then subsequently after that, Merlin meets just about every main character in this season that's in the first episode. Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, King Uther...did I miss anyone?

cut to Morgana...she is gorgeous...(love you katie). She is staring out a window...at the beheading platform. Obviously, she didn't like what happened. 

Uther shows up and is like 'why aren't you at the feast?'

Morgana is like 'I don't really feel like celebrating and eating after you killed a dude'

Uther says the same thing over and over that he's always said. He tells her that she wasn't around 20 years ago. She has no idea what it was like....I feel like they have this conversation a lot. 

ALSO, WE DO KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE BECAUSE YOU NEVER SHUT UP ABOUT IT...EVER

[Uther 'there is no room for magic in my Kingdom' Pendragon]

"You know the more brutal you are, the more enemies you'll create."

(brief segue: why do magic folk move to Camelot? Like they know magic is illegal so why do they live there where they know that they can be persecuted and sentenced to death? Even if they know this, then why do they risk using magic if they could get caught...??? I guess they are just risking it all...anyway back to our program).

Gaius is Merlin's father figure. He's as I've said...housing him, feeding him, teaching him about medicine, and how to better control his magic. He also guilt trips our young warlock into not using his magic or berates him for using it. However, its all to help Merlin and if you watch the show long enough you do see this beautiful character development. 

After Morgana and Uther have words; cut to the forest. Cut to a lady. She is humming. (I've always wondered if she was on a singing tour....like what's her face from the princess and the pauper...the barbie version, and that is why Camelot's guards are with her. Mostly, I thought she just enjoyed camping.) 

The old lady or Lady Helen played by Eve Myles is our baddie for the pilot. She lost her son at the beginning of the episode at the beheading. He got beheaded. She obviously wants revenge for her son and tells King Uther, 'a son for a son'.(WHY AM I ONLY MENTIONING THIS NOW?) She basically plans to kill Arthur. She comes up with this elaborate plan to kill this singer named Lady Helen also played by Eve Myles as I mentioned. She uses magic to look like the singer and sneaks into the castle.

The next morning, Merlin is about to eat breakfast and Gaius decides to test his magic. Apparently merlin can just make things happen. He knows no spells or incantations...he legit knows nothing about magic...except that he somehow has it because he was born with it. Every time Merlin uses magic, his eyes flash gold which I've always thought was really cool. Gaius wants to keep merls out of trouble so he sends him to give some tonics to people around the castle. (Hollyhock and Feverfew...what the flip this be?)

After he does this, Merlin decides to look around the castle...he's just minding his own business until he sees Arthur.

Arthur and Merlin get off to a terrible start. Merlin has no idea who Arthur is and Arthur has no clue who Merlin is? And when they meet, it shows. During this scene, one should think that what plays out should be seen as comedy or drama... but really it's just bullying. Merlin tries to stick up for someone because of Arthur's poor attitude...he is the prince so I guess he's entitled....lol get it! Merlin for all intents and purposes is just trying to do the right thing. However, that seems to backfire for him...a lot. So, of course, Merls tries to punch the big bad bully but Arthur is quicker...it doesn't end well for our fave dork. He ends up in the dungeons. It should be Arthur is a bully but is also the prince...Merlin sums this up later in the episode when they meet for the second time. 

"Look I've told you you're an ass, I just didn't realize you were a royal one." -Merlin

To be honest, I've just went back to watch this scene to make sure I type the quote right and I noticed something I had never noticed before. Merlin is walking through what I assume is the lower town or the town right off the gates to the castle which is beautiful Chateau de Pierrefonds. He literally walks by Arthur without making eye contact (quality acting) and then Arthur aka Bradley James engages him in conversation and the scene really begins. They fight...no one really wins although we know Merlin definitely does. He is then hit with a broom. Arthur says he is brave...wow such a compliment. He also says there is something about merlin that he doesn't quite understand..... it's not magic arthur....not magic at all. 

cut to a scene of lady Helen arriving in Camelot...but we know its really the witch. She meets with the court and says that her performance is gonna be so worth it. yay... I hope it is...because the usual, Wanda, down at the tavern is terrible.

cut to merlin being freed from jail...thanks, gaius. But Merlin has to spend the day in the stocks

Gaius and Merlin then have an argument. Merlin is actually very distraught. He doesn't know what he would do if he didn't have magic. It's quite sad and angsty which is stuff you usually don't find out about a character in the pilot episode but the BBC and the people who created the show. [Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps, Julian Murphy] Basically Julian Jones knows where its at...sort of. It's just a really good scene because as viewers we learn that Merlin has no idea who Merlin is? This leaves room for our friend, Character Development. 

Jumping back to Merlin being put in the stocks after he first meets Arthur. While in the stocks, he meets Gwen aka Guinevere. She is the blacksmith's daughter and the Lady Morgana's maid. She sort of flirts with Merlin and says that he was really brave for standing up to Arthur. Except, if you know anything about the Arthurian legend like I did when watching this episode, about our main gurl Gwen and a certain prince then you know information that spoils future seasons...which I'm not gonna talk about now because it's only the pilot...chill. The flirting goes on for a few episodes but its sort of stale. Then the flirting sort of dies out...more on that later! (like in a different chapter)

(why would the people throw food at him? Like I get it, it was something that was done...but these tomatoes look brand new and not old? peoples of camleot...why are you wasting all the tomatoes??)

cut to a wholesome scene with merls and gaius eating...dinner? and talking about merls magic? he tells merlin that what merlin can do magic wise makes him very special. like one in a million. 

merlin asks gaius if he ever studied magic...gaius deflects this question with background information on how Uther banned magic and got rid of all the dragons...except one.

After this, merl takes a tonic to lady Helen.

then the next scene is the one previously mentioned up above...with Merlin and Arthur confronting one another...and fighting with maces...why. Arthur has been training to kill since birth...as a wee newborn babe...wow, the guy's got guts.

Gaius again reprimands merlin for using magic and getting in trouble. 

"If I can't use magic, then what have I got? I'm just nobody and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die."

UnDeRsTaTeMent of the CenTURy mERLin!!! Gaius helps merlin with his wounds? bruises and tells him everything will be ok. Merlin flippin thinks he's a weirdo and a monster for being born like this and it's so heartbreaking because he's just a young boy. He never asked for any of this....gosh what great writing...to fear who you are just because you are different....that's deep ya'll. And poor Gaius has no idea why he's like this either. Because no one is born with magic...it has to be learned. Merlin is an anomaly. 

cut to uther and lady helen having dinner. they sort of flirt...ew

Okay, for some reason(there is a reason, but I wanted this to be funny) there is a dragon in the basement of Camelot. He just chills underneath the castle...chained up for all eternity I guess. His name is Kilgharrah. He talks to merlin telepathically until Merlin has had enough and goes to investigate. Kilgharrah tells our hero that he was given magic for a reason. That it is his destiny to make sure Arthur becomes king and help to unite the land of Albion. Apparently, Merlin is the key to Arthur's success. Merlin is like nah, Arthur is an idiot. Kilgharrah sort of creeps me out...he laughs too much. He also talks in riddles...which is suspicious. However, all that aside because the Great Dragon be spitting some inspirational bars.

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't."

"None of us can choose our destiny Merlin, and none of us can escape it."

At this point in the scene, Merlin denies this. He is not about helping Arthur. Also some great music kicks in! What you really need to know about this Dragon is that he is super cryptic and has an agenda....a magical agenda. This agenda not only infuriates Merlin...but the entire audience. 

Merlin by chance(he's sent by Gaius to deliver a tonic...she has nightmares...more on this later) sort of, but not really meets Morgana in her chambers. She is changing dresses so Merlin pretends to be Gwen until he can book it out of there. Gwen shows up and saves the day...this was awkward...Merl leaves and Morgana keeps trying on dresses...yay

Lady Helen/old witch kills a serving girl for seeing who she truly is. She is pretty sure she'll get revenge for her son...however, she has no idea about Merlin. I mean they did meet very briefly when he was bringing a tonic to the lady for her throat. But beyond this, I feel like she feels pretty confident about what's gonna go down. Merlin previously was also taking a sneaky sneak in her rooms because he's a snoop and saw a bunch of herbs and shit just lying around. The flippin evidence matches the crime! 

its time for the feast, yeehaw. Merlin is in awe. Morgana shows up looking to slay because she is a queen...her dress be real nice. Merlin and Gwen have another half flirt and then the singing begins.

Obviously, Merlin had his suspicions but he doesn't know anything about magic to make a decision on what to do. He just a young boy trying to make his way in the world in a big city...I mean castle. He is also just trying to be normal I guess and help Gaius. I'm just gonna assume he had a bad feeling about her...like through the force or I don't know WITH HIS MAGIC. It's very ironic that he happened to be standing where he was when Eve Myles tried to kill Arthur. She legit makes everyone fall asleep and cobwebs appear which is sort of strange. I love how Uther hates magic (more on this later) with his whole being but has no idea that a spell was being cast in at his own singing event thang that he threw for no apparent reason. (he threw to celebrate 20 years after a dragon was captured... and Camelot being magic free sort of..yay)

Merlin saves the day and saves Arthur and is rewarded by being granted a position in the royal household as Arthur's manservant. Neither are very pleased. However, Merlin has proven himself to be something other than just a boy( where am I going with this?), he's proven himself to be...a smart boy. Yay.

cut to the workshop. Gaius gives merlin a magic book to help him with his magic...because he's a magic boy. 

"Your destiny is calling, you'd better find out what he wants."

awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww gaius, you just said arthur is merlin's destiny awwwwwwww!

THE END!

Also apparently the destiny of the kingdom rests on his shoulders....good luck you three year old. 

Update: I have just relearned that a young boy is any age under 18.....how? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write this out around 2am this morning from memory. Fortunately, I recently rewatched the first episode of Merlin a few months back. However, I'm sure I am missing something. Anyway, thank you for reading this...see you when the next chapter is up! 
> 
> -Cakewell


	3. Ep 2: Valiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin season 1 episode 2

Now, this episode doesn't even start out with our main boy merlin. We see an unknown dude in an unknown location making a shady magical deal. This mysterious stranger receives this enchanted shield which has three snakes on it. They are magical snakes that obey his every word. Now, this guy isn't apart of the group of magical people that I call magic folk, but he strikes a magical deal. He also then murders the dude who gave him the shield. wow, what a jerk. We have no idea what this dude is planning...we don't even know his name at this point but he seems pretty shady and is a known murderer so it doesn't seem like his plans are gonna be good. After the creepy guy creepily stares at the dead body that's off-screen, the scene changes to a sort of slow-motion scene of what we can only assume is the creepy guy on a horse riding somewhere. That somewhere is Camelot

'le gasp'

CUT TO THE OPENING TITLE SEQUENCE!

then this beautifulness ensues because...magic. Not really I just paused at the right time.

(this took forever to insert...I'm learning as we go. Look at our Merl!)

Merlin in the previous episode saved Arthur...the prattish prince of good ole Camelot! As a reward, Merlin was given a job as a manservant so basically he has to do everything with and for Arthur. That includes cleaning, and bringing Arthur food, and helping him train, and other stuff that is so boring it's never mentioned. Apparently there is a tournament going on so yay.

Merlin comes home to Gaius after a long day of work and says that he has to learn about tournament etiquette because a tournament is about to be going on. Gaius then hits him about the head for using magic to make a book move across the table. We have yet another fatherly son bonding moment. yay. Merlin isn't too excited to be a servant for Arthur but Gaius tries to encourage him to see the bright side. 

Merlin decides to go see Gen cuz she's the blacksmith's daughter aka she knows all about armor. Also, she is Merlin's only friend at this point. This scene is very short but I think it shows that are gonna become, great friends. 

CUT TO Merlin putting armor on Arthur...yay. I feel like this sums up their relationship at this point

(Arthur: Do this merlin

Merlin: "does his best"

Arthur: Not good enough merlin....do better!

Merlin: I'm doing my best

me: he's doing his best!)

A/N: Another thing about actually rewatching this as I type is that I get to watch Merlin and Arthur secretly stare at one another....which is fantastic. 

Then, of course, the Tournament commences. Uther is like...'knights of the realm, welcome". I counted and there are only 24 knights there.....wot? Anyway, the fighting begins. Uther is also like...if you beat my son you can have 1,000 bucks and I'm like....'couldn't you be using that money for other things...why can't they win a chicken dinner instead?' Rewatching this you notice that Arthur isn't really smiling as his father talks. He frowns for like the whole scene as Uther prattles on about bravery and whatnot. I wonder if Arthur's reaction to this speech is hinting that he thinks that his father thinks he isn't proud of him(...gosh what a mouthful) which we later learn in this season. Even though he is a stuck up prince, he is still a young boy lol, and he has concerns as well. I think this is all due to the writing. Julian Jones for some reason has a way of character building that you don't even notice until eight years later after watching a majestic show end. It just goes to show how brilliant these characters and is the reason the show is still really popular. (where be season 6? Just do it...make us all happy. Give us that modern adaptation...please.)

Arthur battles a guy and wins

Valiant, the shady guy...battles a guy and wins

is he even a knight? LET ME SEE HIS PAPERS!

Some other people win other battles. The peeps of Camelot really like this tournament nonsense. (Great stunt work tho!)

Valiant congratulates Arthur on his wins and of course, Arthur is like "likewise" but he's just not in a chipper mood. Merlin then calls Valiant a creep which Arthur sort of laugh smiles at. (just goes to show how great their friendship will become. Am I grasping at straws...maybe but there is proof in the metaphorical pudding...just watch the show.)

I previously didn't mention this, but Morgana is Uther's charge. Her 'father' died when she was a child so Uther took her in. Everyone sort of hopes that Morgana and Arthur will get together. However, if you know the GOLDEN information then you know how likely this is to happen. I won't spoil because that makes the rest of the season boring and we're not about that life here. Anyway, the ship of Morgana and Arthur commences in this episode so beware. 

Merlin continues to use magic when he probably shouldn't...just thought you all should know that. 

Morgana and Arthur have this weird relationship where they tease one another and argue and bicker and its sort of strange. She is just one of the peeps of Camelot that seem to be liking Valiant...the supposed knight. But we all know that she really does care for Arthur....whatever that means. 

A/N: I just saw a shot of Colin walking as Merlin of course and gosh. Give me those boots! 

Merl is just minding his own business, collecting Arthur's armor when we hear hissing. Valiant's shield comes to life and the snakes are being snakes about it. Merlin instantly knows it's magic. After a tense scene with the shady knight, Merlin puts armor on Arthur. Gosh, this feels like a checklist sometimes. 

Arthur battles another knight and wins

Valiant battles another knight and wins...but he's a cheat. He used his magical shield. I have always wondered why he used magic to enhance his fighting. He seems like he's pretty capable...but I guess that just means that Arthur is better and Valiant really wants to be champion so he used magic to ensure that he will win. 

Gaius rushes to the poor bloke that got bit by the magical snake. 

Merlin gets his spidey sense that something isn't right. He tracks down Valiant and sees that he's feeding mice to his snakes. One would think that you wouldn't have to feed an enchantment but magic doesn't make sense anyway so...Merlin reports back to Gaius. He wants to tell Arthur because magic! Gaius is like....'that's not a good idea...do you even have proof?' Apparently one needs proof to accuse a knight of magical cheating...basically merlin's word means nothing because he isn't a knight. Merlin is forced to do nothing 

Arthur battles some more knights and wins

Valiant battles some more knights and cheats and mortally injures people...

Gaius and merl have another heart to heart and agree that Valiant needs to be stopped and that they need an antidote to cure the people that have been bitten by the snakeu...evil evil snakeu. Merlin immediately goes about trying to get proof...by chopping a snakehead off the shield. Gaius is then able to make an antidote to give to Ewan...the poor knight that got bit. 

Merlin decides to finally tell Arthur what is going on. Arthur tries to deny it but realizes that Merlin is telling the truth.

"I know that I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you."

Arthur sets up an audience with the king concerning that Valiant has done. Also at the same time, Ewan wakes up and starts telling Gaius what happened. Gaius leaves for like 5 seconds and the snake from the shield kills Ewan....gosh. Unfortunately, the audience with Uther doesn't go quite well because they can't prove that Valiant is a phony because Ewan is dead. The audience goes to shit....yikes. Valiant sucks up to Uther and Uther takes the bait and doesn't agree with Arthur. Talk about family problems...yikes again. Valiant says that perhaps Arthur made this whole accusation nonsense up because he is scared to fight Valiant in the tournament. Basically he calls Arthur a coward. 

Arthur fires Merlin because he is a jerk. 

Merlin goes to talk to Kilgharrah....the talking dragon. 

"I just came to tell you whatever you think my destiny is, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do - you've got the wrong person!" (Irish accent slip number 1). 

Merlin says goodbye and turns to go and legit the dragon appears out of nowhere. Like were you waiting for dramatic effect? Kilgharrah says that it isn't quite easy to escape your destiny.

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?"

"A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole...that yours and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth"

kilgharrah says some more dragon riddle nonsense and flies away while Merlin is like 'just give me a straight answer!' But sadly merlin that is one thing that dragons cannot do. They are forever cursed to talk in riddles. It's the only way they can speak...it's quite sad really. 

Merlin mopes on the front steps of the palace and Gwen comes to have a chat.

"What are you going to do?"

"Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?"

"Because it is. Isn't it? You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong."

"And how do I do that?"

Wow, Gwen. Thank you for being the only support system for Merlin during this trying time. He's just been fired, his boyfriend won't talk to him and there is an evil cheating knight walking around killing people with a magical shield...Merlin's life sucks. 

Merlin puts his sucky life aside though and comes up with a plan to help Arthur out even though he wants nothing to do with him. He's going to make the snakes come alive on Valiant's shield so that everyone can see he is a cheat. So, he works and works on the spell but it's not working but that doesn't stop our young boy warlock Merlin. He persists and cue really cute montage thang where Colin Morgan says the spell and even stands on a chair because magic. 

Morgana has a strange dream about Valiant killing Arthur. For some reason, Arthur is out training in the courtyard. Gosh...uncultured swine. Everyone knows you don't practice swordplay in the courtyard. Gosh, you are taking the blow of Merlin being fired harder than Merlin is. 

Cut back to Merlin. I love how they use the camera in this scene. I'm not sure who is directing but sir or ma'am, you made this episode bearable because this next scene which starts at 33:55 and concludes at 34:09. This scene is the finest in the episode....maybe even the season. Merlin still can't work the spell so he goes and sees Arthur...here comes the angst. 

He pleads with Arthur not to fight Valiant. Arthur tells Merlin he knows that Valiant will use the shield against him. Arthur wants to prove to the kingdom that he isn't a coward. This has now become an honor thing. Don't you just love when Honor gets involved? 

"Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die."

"Then I die."

"How can you go out there and fight like that?"

"Because I have to. It's my duty"

Merlin knows that there is nothing that he could say that will get through to Arthur so...he leaves and Arthur is left to stare at his fireplace. Is he brooding? The world may never know. Merlin goes back to trying to work out the spell but falls asleep i guess...in reality the scene chages so I'm just throwing things at the wall at this point and hoping they stick. It cuts to Valiant sharpening his sword and Arthur is staring at everything around the castle like looks looking at it for what might be the last time. 

Morgana makes a surprise visit to talk to Arthur. She helps him with his armor but really just stares at him. He says thanks and then Morgana is like...be careful. Arthur cooly replies, 'see you at the feast' and walks away cooly in slow-mo out to battle the cheat. The battle is about to begin! 

me being a valid citizen of Camelot: 'death and gore and fighting' :yessssssss bring it on!

Merlin just in the nick of time masters the spell and rushes to help Arthur. And he does during the fight. Merlin single-handedly outs Valiant and Morgana even throws Arthur a sword when he can't reach his. Its a team effort! Go team Camelot! Valiant is defeated (like is stabbed...he is killed and the people of Camelot are like 'yeahhhhhhhhh' like what the heck?) and Arthur gets to keep his title as tournament champion! 

Also, Arthur totally denies Morgana helping him during the fight and that he would have figured something out. Just another awkward scene that was probably only written so that Arthur can then go and complain to Merlin(42:48 to 43:38ish). Merlin also gets his job back when the feast is going on...Arthur tells him about all the chores he has to do. Yay

THE END!

A/N: one of the things I love about Merlin using magic to make the snakes appear is that he behind this small wall but if you look behind him when he is casting the spell, you can clearly see people like 10 feet away cheering on the fight. Like did they not notice a weird young boy reaching his hand out and maybe saying some weird words??? I mean...come on! I wonder if people in Camelot are slow or if Merlin is just lucky....its debatable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I didn't really go into depth for the first episode....so I'm gonna try and do that with this chapter all the while sharing my own commentary cuz why not. I hope you enjoy. Comment or ask a question or if I left something out that was super important or cool or whatever! Cheers!


	4. Ep 3: The Mark of Nimueh

A/N: Legit all my work got deleted...I had some really good arguments and everything and now its all gone...so here we go again but with the simpler version sadly. 

This episode of Merlin starts off with a mysterious lady. I will spoil who she is for the sake of writing this. She's Nimueh and she's bad news bears. She is making something out of clay and some water and magic. She then puts in it in an egg and drops it down a little well and it somehow manages to make its way to Camelot! She then creepily stares at her cave...wot?

Welcome to the creepy cave show with your host: Nimueh!

CUE THE OPENING CREDITS

After the credits are done, we see Gaius and Merlin...and a dead body in the middle of the road. There is a dead guy and he isn't looking so great. Merlin and Gaius decide to hid the body so the lovely citizens of Camelot will not panic. 

cut to Gwen at her home with her father. She wishes her dad to have a great day...yay

cut back to merlin and Gaius, they are hauling the body back to the workshop so that they can figure out how he died. This is the perfect moment for Gwen to show up and have an awkward flirt with merlin. She gives him a flower, its great. 

cut to Gwen giving the flowers to Morgana. They are the best. I see why people ship them. 

cut to Gaius and merlin looking at the dead body some more. They are trying to figure out if some sort of plague is going on. This is the first appearance of the magnifying glass and won't be the last. They quickly deduce that magic is at play. This is the precise moment that Arthur shows and tells Merlin to tell Gaius that Uther needs to see Gaius. (I wonder if they practice playing the telephone game? probably not).

This scene, in particular, I find a bit strange. Like why did Arthur go down to tell merlin, to tell Gaius that Uther needed them? Why not send a page boy or something? I kind of see a scene that would explain this, going like this.

INT. MEETING ROOM/BREAKFAST-DAY

A man has just died for no apparent reason.

UTHER

This man has just died, send a page boy at once to get the court physician!

ARTHUR  
As soon as Arthur hears the words 'court physician, he looks up from his porridge. His mind immediately turns to Merlin...his manservant who lives with Gaius who is the court physician. He wonders how merlin is doing...hopefully he hasn't gotten himself killed...maybe the prince should check on him?

Father, I will go. 

Uther who continues to look at the dead guy just nods at his son and watches him retreat. He wonders what is going on?

fin.

(in the previous version I had more stuffs, but it's all gone so this will have to do)

the fam goes to meet Uther, Gaius is like....bro its magic. 

Uther is like...we must find the sorcerer. He is also like, let Gaius have merlin to help him

Arthur is like....what no...why

Uther is like...Gaius needs all the help he can get. 

wow, uther way to believe in your friends. 

So, Arthur goes about trying to find the sorcerer around the village. There is dramatic music. 

Merlin thinks that magic can help but Gaius says that it's too risky. We also have another great moment of father-son bonding time. it's great. Gaius is certain that science can help but Merlin just wants to help with magic. Merlin is sent out to fetch a pail of water so that they can test it.

cut to Gwen and her father. Tom is sick! Gwen runs to Gaius and asks if there is anything to be done...but sadly there isn't. 

Merlin decides that he's had enough. He makes a magical poultice and sneaks all the way to Gwen's house. Tom is saved, its a miracle.

The next day, Merlin checks up on Gwen. When he asks about her father, Gwen finds it strange that Merlin doesn't seem surprised to find out that her father is alright. Merlin does the only thing he really knows how to do. He lies and says that he's psychic. They sort of have one of their flirting moments...

Arthur goes to see Tom...who has miraculously cured. Gwen was the only person with him. Arthur searches her house and they find the poultice. 

Gwen is legit going about her day in Morgana's chambers messing about as one does with flowers when Arthur shows up and arrests her. Morgana shows up and is like...'she is innocent' Arthur seems to agree with Morgana but it doesn't seem like he can do anything.

Uther sentences her death hoping that the plague will end when she dies. Poor Gwen. After this, Morgana and Uther have words. 

"Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me, they bare no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye."

"I have seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she were a sorceress, why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning, when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers? Like an idle king."

I love this dialogue because legit Morgana is the only one who pushes back against Uther when he goes overboard. We see this in later episodes and yes she is defending Gwen, who is her friend...but this also sets up her character and who she becomes. 

Morgana says that Uther is sentencing the wrong person. Arthur agrees and says that when magic becomes involved, uther doesn't listen to what anyone else has to say...this is because he cannot trust magic. He says he is doing what he's doing to protect the kingdom. Arthur reacts as any child would to a parent telling them something that they already know. Arthur says in defense for Gwen, that she was just saying her father.

"I don't believe evil is in this girl's heart."

He tells Uther that he understands and of course, Uther is like...you will only understand when you become king. Arthur sort of has to defend himself here.

"Yes, I am yet to be king and I don't know what kind of king I will be but I do have a sense of what kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be one where the punishment fits the crime."

I don't think this conversation is absolutely necessary to aid Gwen in any way but it definitely sets up the character of Arthur. It shows that he has the potential to be different from his father. He believes in a just system and he's telling his father that what he is doing is wrong. It shows a different side to Arthur...the legend side of Arthur which is fantastic. But it sort of backfires for him and Uther uses his words against him and declares that Gwen should be put to death by fire...on a pyre. (Arthur's face after Uther says is great. You can clearly see that he's pissed at his father but I also wonder is maybe he just thought he made everything worse by speaking his mind).

Morgana immediately goes to see Gwen.

Merlin and Gaius have another talk about what Merlin was trying to do...as he was just trying to save someone. Merlin goes and visits Gwen in prison and says that he's gonna save her. Merlin then barges in on Uther and his meeting...and says that he's the one that saved Gwen's father. Arthur immediately defends him saying that there is no one that Merlin is a sorcerer. He also calls him an idiot. (I love how Arthur without a doubt in his mind defends Merlin. This might be because he thinks merlin is too stupid to have magic but I like to believe its because he does care for him). Arthur is also very quick to give excuses as to why Merlin would confess...A.) Some sort of mental affliction and then B.) Merlin is in love...with Gwen. Merlin denies this but Arthur sticks with it because he knows this is the only thing that's gonna save merlin from being arrested. It's a great scene, it is my favorite in this episode. 

The excuse works and Merlin isn't arrested. yay...it is quite hard to save your only friend if you too are also in jail...merlin think it through next time. Gaius and Merls book it out of there and have another lovely chat. Gaius is like...'we need to found out what is causing the disease.' Merlin doubts that Arthur will find the true sorcerer in time. 

"He thinks he is so sharp. Even when I told him I was a wizard, he still couldn't see it."

"Sometimes they are pretty hard to spot."

"Maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat?"

(I love this. Colin only said Wizard because it's in the script but also because it's connected to the word pointy hat. This is another example of the writing. Most people know the Merlin of legend...an old guy in a robe with a pointy hat. If anyone knows anything about Merlin, then they know this. It's kind of like an acknowledgment of what we all know...classic Merlin from The Sword in the Stone. But what is so cool about this show is that, we get to see a younger merlin....paving the backstory...amazing.) 

Merlin and Gaius have figured out that disease is spread through water, so they take a field trip down to the underground reservoir. They take a sample of the water and see the creature. 

cut to them back in the workshop. They are flipping through and book but then they find the creature. Its called an Afanc made out of clay...very dark magic here folks. 

Merlin makes a stop to remind Gwen and us that he's gonna save the day. Merlin also stops to see the dragon. He asks what he should do to stop the Afanc. Kilgharrah, unfortunately, can only talk in riddles as he is cursed to do so. It's a painful existence for the poor dragon but it is what it is. He says to use the elements at Merlin's disposal.

"You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other."

elements...elements...hmmm

After Merlin leaves the basement...Uther is staring into a lit candle...why? WAS THERE NOT A FIREPLACE TO STARE INTO? Arthur still cannot find the actual sorcerer so Uther brings the execution forward to that night so more people won't die.

Merlin is looking through some books...he needs one on elements. He tells Gaius that they could be the key to defeating the Afanc. Gaius then says that the creature is made out of clay aka earth and water. Gaius then says that fire and air may help in the defeat of the creature. 

WATER, EARTH, FIRE, AIR  
long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony, then everything changed when UTHER SAID WHAT IS THIS SORCERY!

......

He asks Merlin how he knew about the elements. Merlin does what he always does and lies...he says it's apart of his powers.

"What else do your powers tell you?'

"That I am one side of a coin, the brighter side obviously."

"And who's the other side?"

"I think that might be Arthur."

Morgana barges in to say that the execution has been brought forward and they are gonna have to act fast to save Gwen. Merlin fills her in on what's really going and he's like...'we need Arthur'. Morgana is like...' we need to tell Uther'. Gaius tells her that is a terrible idea and that Uther would only blame Gwen for the creature. Morgana is like...' sure ok, I'll get Arthur.'

cut to a scene where Morgana is like....' come be brave and defeat this beast thing.'

The squad meets in the courtyard which isn't suspicious and they go and save Camelot while everyone else just goes about their business like it's a normal day. The peeps make it down to the reservoir and find the creature. It takes a lot of blood, sweat, and tears....and magic but they do it! They defeat the creature and save the castle and Gwen. yay

Nimueh then punches her little well...which is really weird. Like, why do you have to punish the water? It did nothing...it was just there...

After Gwen is freed from prison life, Morgana corners Merlin and is like...'your secret is safe with me, I know you're the avatar-I mean...your crush on Gwen is super cute btw.'

merlin is like: well that's not really my secret but whatever...i need a nap. (me too)

I kind of wish Morgana actually found out Merlin's secret. It would be nice if he finally had someone to talk too...but that's not what the writers wanted....oh well.

Merlin and Gaius have another talk around the dinner table...Gaius says that one day he will be thanked for all that he's done...he just has to wait. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a bunch more I had typed and it was awesome and probably funny but it's all gone now. I may try and flesh some of this out later...but I've been working on this for so long now. Sorry, it was sort of rushed. I wish ao3 had an autosave.
> 
> -Cakewell


End file.
